Together for Chrismas
by Shievi
Summary: Its Chrismas and after the fight everyone comes together to celebrated and there a lot a presents.


**I know its early but i cant upload things wiht chrismas I think, so thats why i do it now  
>Hope you like it<strong>

* * *

><p>Christmas, the best time of year. At least for Emily. Everyone had agreed to stay at the Shiba house. Emily lived there already, but still. The tree is the center of the room was nicely decorated. Garlands, ornaments, pendants, and a big gold star on top.<p>

The light was dimmed to a pleasant atmosphere. The bell rang. Emily hopped to the door and opened it. "Merry Christmas!" Greeted Antonio.

He held a package in front off himself.  
>"Antonio," said Emily happy. He came inside. Snow on his color woolen hood. His thick brown coat, he quickly removed. They hugged each other. "How good to see you," said Emily.<p>

"Your too, Em. I have gifts and champagne. "Emily laughed. She let him go into the common room. "Jayden!"

"Hey buddy 'The two friends hugged each other also. "How are you?"

"Well good, I've been almost everywhere, you?"

"Also, great, good that you could come."

"Would not want to miss this for any gold." The bell rang again.

"I'll go." Emily disappeared through the door. Once she left Antonio spoke again.

"What will you give her?" He said.

"Well, I have, uh .."

"Say. Now .. "

"Hey, Antonio, you're already here!" Mia hugged him immediately. Her pink mittens still on. Kevin helped her out of her coat. Immediately there was a bulge seen. The pink long dress hid not much.

"Mia," said Emily. Mia smiled. Kevin hugged Mia from behind.

"8 Months" replied Mia.

"Why do we know so late?" asked Emily. Hands on her hips.

"Well," Mia shrugged. Emily nudged her shoulder.

" I am just teasing you ," Emily laughed. Mia kissed Kevin on the cheek.

"Kevin," He chuckled.  
>"Shall I take a seat for you, you should not stand too long, you know what the doctor said." Mia rolled her eyes. Emily laughed.<p>

"Anxious husband" Mia sat down.

"Put the wine away, Antonio" whispered Jayden. Mia had heard him and shot him a nullified glance. The bell rang again. But before Emily could open someone came dressed entirely in red inside.

"Ho ho hoo, the party animal here." The others laughed even more. "With a sack full of presents." He dropped the bag from his shoulder bag on the floor.

"Mike." Behind Mike appeared a lady. Curly brown hair and green eyes. She looked a little shy.

"Ho ho hoo, let me introduce myself. Celinia. Celinia, these are my friends. "She smiled a little.

"I'm Emily."

"Jayden, Emily's boyfriend and future husband."

"Antonio, my lady." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Hey, hey, that's enough, I do otherwise keep your presents," said the "Santa Claus " mocking.

"I'm Kevin, the husband of Mia."

"I'm Mia" Mia wanted to get up to shake her hand, but Kevin stopped her.

'Pregnant' she guessed. Mia nodded. "It get worse when the have the baby, I had it with Mike, too."

"But you have exploited me."

"But you liked it."

"That's true." Mike swung his arms around her.

"Where are your children?"

"With Granny."

"Oh, well, now everyone is here, let us begin."

"Me and the guys here make everything else ready, you start to eat" Jayden asked for.

Emily nodded. Mia rose.

"Mia .."

"I will sit down in the kitchen, I promise." Celina also attended.

"So, Celina. How did you meet Mike? "Celina grinned as she did water in the pot. Mia sat down and began to cut vegetables.

"Uh, the arcade."

"Had I have known. He sits more there than one day at home, "Mia laughed

.  
>"Well, not anymore. He's really sweet, you know. So caring and adorable. "<p>

"No longer a rebel ? '

"I have tamed him," chuckled Celina.

"Are you married?" Celina shook her head.

"I do not think he is such a type."

"Oh, who knows, who knows." Celina sighed.

"What?" asked Mia.

"Today is two years since my grandfather died. He was my only family. "

'Your grandfather? "

"Yes, he was named Jacobo, so I wanted to call my son. But I got two girls, which I also dearly love. "

"You have Mike and our family now, you have more family," said Emily. She hit an arm around Celina's shoulder.

"Thanks."

"What are you going to give Jayden, Emily?" asked Mia.

"I do not really have anything. I knew nothing.

"  
>"Why did you not call, I could have helped." Emily bit her lip.<p>

"I've heard that you can sing," said Celina.

"But what does that have to do with Jayden."

"Why don't you sing for him?"

'Singing for him, no, I .. "

"Em, Celina is right. Why not. What is your song? "

"Um, think. I do not know, but .. I do know one that suits me for him. "

"There's your gift."

"And you, what will you give Kevin?"

"This child will be more than enough, torture." Celina smiled. "I have already given his gift. I have regulated an interview with his favorite sport swimmer . You Celina? "

"Well, I wanted to go with him to a ski resort. But with the two girls will be difficult. "

"We might be able to fit them?"

"Really?"

"Yes, it is good exercise. Go with him. "

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, this is what family does."

The food was served two hours later. The girls were laughing in the kitchen. The boys had no idea what was so funny and there were not getting even behind it. The meal was eaten. Antonio shared champagne. Only Emily and Mia disapproved. Emily, for some unknown reason, and because Mia it is not allowed.

Christmas songs were sung. There was laughter, handed out snacks and celebration. Memories were retrieved. Until eleven o'clock at night. Then when the clock hit twelve, gifts were handed out.

Mia got for the joke of Mike, a cookbook for beginners, while Mia is now very good at cooking. Then she got a special poem for him and Celina. She had tears in her eyes when she had heard it.

Mia, yes, Mia. Like you, there is only one.

I have no real sister. But if I had a sister, I would have one like yours.

Always ready to fight

Always good advice.

Someone who knows where she stands.

Where would Kevin be without you .

Mia, yes, Mia. Like you, there is only one.

You're really someone.

Mia thanked them both. She received no material gift, but this was more than enough.

"Kevin, for you we did not really know something but Mia said you needed it." Mike pulled out a large swimming towel, embroidered with his name and signature of his favorite swimmer.

"Man, thank you." Kevin took it in his arms.

"Then for Antonio was really easy for you. The sushi king can use it. "He pulled out a black box.

"Fish knives, great, thanks."

"For Jayden, you are the toughest. You know your gift already, "he winked. Jayden nodded.

"What have you got?"

" You will see later" teased Jayden.

"And for Emily. This is mine, Celina and Antonio. Celina, go ahead. "

Celina pulled out a yellow box. "Mike told me that you like playing the flute and the place was given to Antonio, where they have the rarest .." Emily opened it. The flute is made frombirch wood by hand. A silver lining that swung around.

"How beautiful" She was watering up.

"And all my love Celina." Mike was holding something behind it his back. He sat down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Celina was soundless. This could not be true, could it? Yes, surely. "She swallowed.

"Yes, yes" She flew him around the neck and kissed him passionately. While the couple had get carried away themselves, the other gifts were handed out. As the for last gift from Jayden.

"Your, gift, is a beautiful ride on the sleigh of Santa Claus." He opened the curtain. Emily's mouth fell open. There were even reindeer in front tense. "And this." He held a small velvet box for her. A small gold chain with a monkey hanging on it. Emily was watering again. She kissed him.

"So now your gift, Em." Emily chuckled.

"Okay, then. It's not great, but I hope you like it. "Emily turned on the karaoke set and took the microphone. Then the music turned on and she could sing.

**I was nurtured I was sheltered  
>I was curious and young<br>I was searching for that something  
>Trying to find it on the run<br>Oh and just when I stopped looking  
>I saw just how far I'd come<br>In this life  
>In this life<strong>

Emily looked a little tense, but she saw the love in Jaydens eyes. **  
><strong>**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**You give me love****  
><strong>**You give me light****  
><strong>**Show me everything that's been happening****  
><strong>**I've ****opened up my eyes****  
><strong>**I'm following****  
><strong>**Three steps fight and honest fight****  
><strong>**Two hearts that can start a fire****  
><strong>**One love is all I need****  
><strong>**In this life****  
><strong>

She thought about they first kiss. The first time he had said "I love you" The first time that they had made love. He was everything for her. She wanted to show that.

**I have faltered I have stumbled****  
><strong>**I have found my feet again****  
><strong>**I've been angry and I've been shaken****  
><strong>**Found a new place to begin****  
><strong>**My persistence to make a difference****  
><strong>**Has led me safe into your hands****  
><strong>**In this life****  
><strong>**In ****this life****  
><strong>**  
><strong>She saw how everyone was looking at her. How they were listening. It made her heart warm. But not only that. Jayden was looking to her, with the al know expression. He smiled to her. He even didn't know that she had another present for him.**  
><strong>**  
><strong>**I ****was put here for a reason****  
><strong>**I was born into this world****  
><strong>**And I'm living and I'm believing****  
><strong>**That I was meant to be your girl****  
><strong>**In this life****  
><strong>**In this life**

****You give me love****  
><strong>**You give me light****  
><strong>**Show me everything that's been happening****  
><strong>**I've ****opened up my eyes****  
><strong>**I'm following****  
><strong>**Three steps fight and honest fight****  
><strong>**Two hearts that can start a fire****  
><strong>**One love is all I need****  
><strong>**In this life****

She close her eyes when she sang. This was to good to be truth

********Three steps fight and honest fight****  
><strong>**Two hearts that can start a fire****  
><strong>**One love is all I need****  
><strong>**In this life********

The last notes died away. Emily remained uncomfortable standing. Jayden came to her. He stood right in front of her. Emily swallowed. He looked deep into her eyes.

"You know what I find off you, Emily?" She shook her head. "Let me show you." He took her lips in a passionate kiss. Emily was in lost. They broke the lip contact after a while, but continued to hold each other.

"That were all the gifts?"

"No," interrupted Emily.

"No, another one?" She nodded.

"Since Jayden gave me two, I also have one for him."

"Em, .."

"I'm pregnant." There was silence. She waited for his reaction. All he did was stare. Emily lowered her gaze. She immediately thought that he minded. Jayden took her chin and nod it back up. She saw tears.

'Em' A huge smile spread across his face. He took her lips once again.

"Uh, I will not break your private chat, guys. But I have a problem. "

"What Mia?"

"My water has broken." Kevin laughed. He looked at Mia. Then he began to panic.

"Jayden, start the car, he threw the car keys. "

"No, call the doctor, I'm not getting a child into a hospital on Christmas."

"Mia .."

"Kevin, do what I say, ow."

"I can help," said Celina. "I am a doctor in the St. Gabriel Hospital."

"Really? Nice. Kevin do what she say.

"I need towels and hot water, hop hop hop!" She clapped her hands.

Half an hour later after cries of pain, the other heard a soft cry. Anyone outside Kevin was sent to another room was.

"You must come and see" Kevin came to pick them. They came inside. The infant was wrapped in a blue blanket. Mia held him. Tears on her face.

"What do you call him?" Emily asked if she noticed the child was a boy. Mia looked atKevin, she whispered something to him. He nod.

"We call him Jacobo." Celina did not know where to look.

"Well this gives me a family," she laughed.

"Yes, and it's your family," said Mike.

"Merry Christmas everyone, Merry Christmas," Emily laughed. Outside snow began to flutter down, a gold star glittered in the sky. This was a Christmas to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>I thanks <span>enwrshan590<span> for helping :pp**

**Merry Christmas everyone. Finds happiness in the unexpected and enjoy. Greetings from Belgium.**


End file.
